Finally
by Lightning Motionless
Summary: Izaya finally got what he wanted. That doesn't make it any less painful in the end.


**So I wanted to do a realy dark fanfiction and this is what came to mind. Enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxx**

"So I guess you really did it this time didn't you?" Shinra said as he bandaged the upper part of Izaya's left arm.

_Rough hands pulled him down onto the bed and forced him onto his stomach. His breathing quickened as he started to thrash._

Izaya sat quietly on the hospital bed that Shinra had in his examination room. He had no expression on his face and had barley spoken to Shinra the entire time.

"You know your going to have to go into hiding for awhile don't you? There's gonna be a lot of people who are already on your bad side that are going to come after you for this you know." Shinra said quietely as he finished the bandaging. Izaya nodded, his face still expressionless.

_His head was shoved into a pillow, blocking most of the air from going into his lungs. He heard a laugh behind him as the person pulled on the informants belt, making the smaller man freeze._

"Why don't you let Celty give you a ride to your apartment. I assume I won't be seeing you for awhile. Call me whenever you can I guess, or when your ready to come back... stop by." Shinra said as he went into the other room and asked Celty for her services.

Shinra came back into the room and motioned for the man to follow him. Izaya robotically stood up off the bed and followed the doctor to street where Celty was waiting on her motorcycle.

"Like I said, call or stop by when you can. I'm gonna be pissed at you for a real long time. I don't think I can ever forgive you for this, but I can also see that this is having an effect on you, so I'm gonna let it go for right now. Be safe." Shinra said and pulled the informant in for a quick hug. Izaya's eyes widened as he felt shock seep into his body. The only man he could ever call a friend was hugging him even after he had killed someone a few hours earlier.

Izaya was lost.

He pulled out of the hug and got on the back of Celty's motorcycle. As to be expected, the two of them didn't speak to each other the whole ride, not even a wave of farewell was given to each other after they arrived in front of Izaya's building.

Izaya walked into his apartment and went automatically into the bathroom, preparing the shower. He stripped off his clothes and looked into the mirror as the bathroom started to fill with fog from the hot water. Dark bruises littered his skin and he felt a shiver go up his spine.

_The informant felt a sharp pain as he was penetrated from behind. He trashed hysterically and screamed into the pillow. He lifted his head to get more air only to have it shoved back down from the man on top of him. Izaya had never felt so weak._

Izaya stepped into the shower and winced as the hot water hit his body all at once. He took a few minutes to just close his eyes and let himself think before actually starting to clean his body.

_The pain was becoming unbearable for Izaya and he could feel tears started to seep out from the corners of his eyes. He lifted his head out of the pillow._

_"Please stop, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..." Izaya started to chant as the thrusts continued on into his small body. Broken sobs and sharp gasps were heard from the informant while the man on top began to laugh._

_"What's this? The great Izaya Orihara begging? It's too late now, I have a job to finish._

_Izaya felt a fresh wave of tears and a new scream builing in the back of his throat as the man pulled out only to thrust back in again._

Izaya grabbed some body wash and put it on his loofa, starting to scrubb it all over his body as the memories continued to take a toll on his psyche. When he was finished his body took a pink shade as he scrubbed off the most outer layer of skin.

He dressed himself in cleam pajamas and went into his bedroom, laying down on his king size bed.

_Izaya gave up on fightning back and reasoning with the other person and went limp, sobbing into the pillow. Izaya could feel the man starting to speed up as he reached his climax. Izaya felt warm liquid inside him and choked back the urge to puke. _

_A hand grabbed onto his head and he flinched, shoving himself further into the pillow. He let out a cry and his head was pulled up and his body forced around as the intruder looked into his eyes._

Izaya reached out onto his night stand and grabbed his flickblade. There was still some dried blood on it, but he didn't mind. He still felt emotionless as ever, not knowing how to react to all the things going on in his head.

_Izaya was pushed onto his back as the person grabbed his neck. Slowly, Izaya could feel himself starting to lose oxygen and become light headed. His vision was starting to go black when he finally felt the hands pull away._

_"That would be to simple of a death for you. I'll let you die another day, now isn't the right time." The man said before delivering a swift punch to the back of Izaya's head, knocking the man unconcious._

Izaya got off the bed and went into his living room, turning on the TV and trying to see what else had happened in the world today.

"In other news, the body of a man called Shizuo Heiwajima was found on the outskirts of Ikebukuro. It seems he was stabbed to death. Police are still trying to find out who could hav-" The news anchors voice was cut short as Izaya turned off the TV.

_A week after it happened, Izaya finally decided to go back into the outside world. He wouldn't let his fear control him from doing the things he wanted. It was only when he reached Ikebukuro and saw the monster when he really began to get afarid._

_"Oh, it's the flea." Shizuo said as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it onto the ground before stomping on it. Izaya immediatly retreated into the alleyway. He couldn't handle being so close to his assualter so soon. But, his efforts were cut short when he reached a dead end, he couldn't even use his parkour skills to get out of there if he wanted to._

_"It seems like you can't get away from me this time, or should I say again." Shizuo said as he began to approach the smaller man, backing him up into a corner. Izaya began to panic._

_"Stay away from me!" He said as the blonde came closer and closer. Finally, the two were only an arms length away from each other. Izaya took his chance and tried to sprint past Shizuo only to be roughly grabbed by the waist and shoved against the wall._

_"Ah!" Izaya cried out as his back collied with the brick. Shizuo leaned in dangerously close._

_"Do I really make you that scared Flea? If I had known I could cause such a reaction from you, I would have done that a long time ago." Shizuo said as he bit down on Izaya's shoulder. Izaya tried to use one arm to push him away but Shizuo grabbed it and twisted it behind the informants back before using the smaller mans own weight to keep the arm against the wall._

_One of Shizuo's hands grabbed Izaya's hair roughly while the other one started to grab lower. _

_"Come on, I know the kind of sick pleasure you get from this. Don't act like you hate it." Shizuo said and grabbed Izaya's member._

_"No!" Izaya said and suddenly remembered his flickblade. He pulled it out of his sleeve and without even thinking closed his eyes and shoved it forward before pulling out and continuing to do so many more times before he felt the arms let go of him._

_When Izaya opened his eyes all he saw was blood._

Izaya made his way to the bathroom and started to search through his medicine cabinet. He had a collection of full pescription pills that Shinra had given him from the many times he had gone over to the doctors apartment with wounds to be treated.

He pulled out all the bottles he could find and threw them onto his bed before making his way into the kitchen. Izaya had an assortment of wine and hard liquors in his kitchen, but had never bothered to open them. They were all for his clients. Tonight was a different matter however.

He took a bottle of Tequila and a bottle of wine and took it back with him into his room. He slowly began to open up the pill bottles and swallow handful after handful of them while taking gulps of wine, and a shot of liquor after each handful.

_Izaya saw the body on the ground and froze. His chest constricted and he started to hyperventilate. Izaya fell to the ground and backed away from the body. He buried his head into his knees and grabbed at his head with both hands. He didn't know how long he was like that until Celty had showed up and forced him onto her bike taking him to Shinra._

Izaya felt light headed and chuckled a bit, knowing that the everlasting darkness would soon start to approach him. He laid down on his back and started to laugh hysterically, the laughter soon becoming mixed with sobs and tears started to flow out of his eyes.

"I guess I'll be visiting you soon, Shizu-chan." Izaya said and he welcomed the darkness.


End file.
